Karkat: Be Trolled In Your Dreams
by CarrotUndASchtick
Summary: Yes, this is in-fact a song-fic, and it is in-fact about the song that you're thinking about :P It says mystery and suspense, but it's somewhat crackish. My first Homestuck fanfic, so it might also me terrible xD Trigger warnings: I can't really think of any... uhm... oh yeah! Sober!Gamzee is in here :D also inception with dream bubbles xD can't think of anything else so, bye!


A/N: I recently heard this song, and I just had to make it into a fanfic. I have a feeling others have done something like this, but I honestly can't care less xD

Warning: I will be typing with the troll's quirks. Just throwing that out there. If I write other fics for Homestuck I may not, but for this one, I really just wanted to xD

Disclaimer before I forget: I own neither Homestuck, Karkat, Kankri, or the song. But Karkat is my Patron Troll, so I guess that will suffice. For now.

* * *

-Third POV- (Obviously. I don't think you needed me to tell you that xD)

Karkat was on the horn pile (Karkat: WHAT? IT'S BETTER THAN THE FLOOR.) sleeping somewhat soundly. Well, as soundly as you can on a pile of horns that honk every time of shift your body weight. It just so happens that he was in a dream bubble, though he wasn't doing anything in particular. That is, until a curtain red sweater wearing candy blood walked up to him. "WHAT THE *insert a very Karkaty curse word here (you know which one xD)* DO YOU WANT?" Karkat demanded of the troll.

"I am here t9 tell y9u s9mthing, y9ung 6r9ther."

"TELL ME SOMETHING?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Right after asking, there was suddenly music booming in his head. Karkat yelped and gripped his ears.

"6l99d is just a weap9n that they use t9 rule and when I'm g9ne, d9n't tell them my descendent's y9u!" Karkat was just standing there, not sure what to do, or why Kankri was singing. "When Darkleer kn9cks an arr9w t9 the 69wstring I'll be ready f9r what c9mes!

"I'll dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands a96ve my head, head, head. like The Signless, said I'm gonna dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands, a96ve my head, chained t9gether, ir9ns h9tter than this hell, 6ecause I w9n't cry f9r y9u, I w9n't Suffer f9r the things y9u d9!

"I w9n't cry f9r you, see when y9u're g9ne I'll still have 6l99d like carmine!" Karkat was beginning to think this song was more pointed towards The Grand Highblood and not him... either way, he isn't going to listen to another second of it. It's flipping annoying. Even though, he must admit, Kankri has a pretty good singing voice...

Now a cackling is coming out of nowhere, and then a scream, "NO!" Karkat isn't sure where it came from... but it sounded like himself, somewhat...

"WHAT'S GOING ON. I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Karkat yelled at Kankri.

"We are n9t just meant to fill up Hussie's Waste of Space. He can't repair the damage d9ne t9 the f9urth wall. I'll wait in 6u66les where a cat girl dreams 'I fear I'll die al9ne'"

Karkat could hear a feminine voice echo softly saying "Don't leave me here..." but decided to ignore it for now. He went up to Kankri and punched him in the gut, but his hand just went right through him. "WHAT!?"

"I'll dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands a96ve my head, head, head. like The Signless, said I'm gonna dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands, a96ve my head, chained t9gether, ir9ns h9tter than this hell, 6ecause I w9n't cry f9r y9u, I w9n't Suffer f9r the things y9u d9!

"I w9n't cry f9r you, see when y9u're g9ne I'll still have 6l99d like carmine!"

...

Then all of a sudden it was like they were hovering over Karkat's sleeping body.

Dream bubble Karkat just stared at his sleeping self before looking over at Kankri for some kind of explanation. Kankri only gave him a rather sad look, before pointing at the general direction of horn pile. Karkat followed his finger and noticed movement. Something alive was under there.

Karkat only dismissed it as Gamzee, but was still kind of hoping Gamzee wasn't sober...

A head popped out of the pile and, low and behold, it was in-fact Gamzee. Only, Karkat's prayers were not answered. As Gamzee moved over to his sleeping form with hammer in hand Karkat could hear his heart pounding in his head.

Then Kankri started to say Karkat's name in a very sing-song voice. "Karkat~"

"WAKE UP!" He began to yell at himself.

"Karkat~"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

"Karkat~"

"WAKE UP, *PLEASE*!"

That's when sleeping Karkat began to stir and wake up.

Even though he was already awake, Kankri kept saying his name, "Karkat~, Karkat~"

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

He looked up and blinked his eyes tiredly, only to be greeted with Gamzee holding a huge hammer and smiling like a lunatic.

"G- GAMZEE... WHAT'S WRONG... WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? GAMZEE? OH MAN... YOU SNAPPED AGAIN... DIDN'T YOU? YOU DID. OH MAN. OH GOG. OH GOG."

"Karkat~"

"STUPID, *MOVE*!"

"HONK" went all the horns when Karkat jumped up and dashed away from his crazed friend, but Gamzee was hot in pursuit.

He tackled him, and raised the hammer above his head, about to bring it down, and end his life. Karkat closed his eyes, and awaited the inevitable, but the dream bubble Karkat wouldn't give up so easily.

"NO, DON'T!" He yelled desperately.

"Karkat~"

Gamzee, being the oh so very nice troll that he was, asked Karkat for his last words. But Karkat, seeing his chance, kicked Gamzee in the chest with all his might, got up, and ran for his life.

"RUN!"

"Run, run, run away! Run like the c9ward y9u are, like the c9ward y9u are!" Kankri finally started to say something other than Karkat's name, but now Karkat wished he wasn't.

"JUST... LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just keep running away!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Lie, lie, lie t9 y9urself, lie t9 y9ur team mates t99, like the c9ward y9u are!"

"I'M NOT! I SWEAR I'M NOT!"

"There's n9thing here f9r y9u!

"I w9n't cry f9r y9u, I w9n't Suffer f9r the things y9u d9!

"I w9n't cry f9r you, see when y9u're g9ne I'll still have 6l99d like carmine!

"I w9n't cry f9r y9u, I w9n't Suffer f9r the things y9u d9!

"I w9n't cry f9r you, see when y9u're g9ne I'll still have 6l99d like carmine!"

Then everything started to fade. Kankri, Gamzee, and the Karkat that Gamzee was chasing.

...

Karkat woke up panting heavily, and covered in a cold sweat. "WHAT A DREAM...!" He said to himself. Then remembering what happened in the dream, called out Gamzee's name. "GAMZEE! GAMZEE, ARE YOU IN HERE?" Nothing. Karkat sighed in relief and plopped back down, making a few horns honk, and scaring the absolute crap out of himself. "GAHH!" he yelled as he fell from the pile, making other horns honk.

After hitting the floor, he rubbed his head, got up, and declared he would go back to sleeping on the floor from now on.

* * *

A/N: Well, I did it :D I started this just for fun, but I ended up doing it for Be Kankri Day! Yay! *turtle neck and long pants* 6lah, 6lah, 6lah! 8D

Anyway, writing this one-shot has ruined the song for me... I had to listen to it a couple thousand times... *shoots self*

Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic even though it sucked.

Auf Weidersehen! :D


End file.
